Air and Fire
by Philomena
Summary: A wizard gives a special power to Legolas and its up to him, Aragorn, Elladan, and Elohir to save Middle-Earth....R/R plz.
1. Prologue: To control Fate

Disclaimers: I don't own LOTR, wish I did but I don't, Tolkein does.  
  
AN: This is an AU fic and my first LOTR Fanfic. Be gentle when reviewing, if there are any errors please point them out to me.  
  
Prologue: To Control Fate  
  
  
Lightning strikes outside a tall window; rain falls with a passion born to those that hate. Two figures are in the dark desolate room. One is barring the way to the only door, and only exit, for the room is at the top of a tower. The other one is at the opposite end of the room, surrounded by a faint greenish flame. The window is exactly in the middle of them, providing the only light.  
  
"YOU SHALL NEVER ESCAPE YOUR FATE!!!" shouts the dark figure by the door, Irokerg.  
  
"My fate is for me to decide," retorts Grekori from his position in the room. The lightning strikes again and a great storm brewed from hatred and anger rages on.  
  
"And I shall be your back bone to carry it out. Now meet your maker." A deep blood red fire starts to encompass him as Irokerg calls forth his power. While he does that, he notices that Grekori's green flame is growing stronger, also. Irokerg snaps his fingers summoning gruesome soldiers that pour into the room heading towards Grekori in hopes of distracting him so he doesn't evoke a spell.  
  
But they are too late. The green flame that was surrounding him before flares to life, "I was ready for you this time," Just as the lightning strikes, he mumbles an inaudible word and disappears.  
  
The soldiers give an angry shriek as the light blinds them. Once darkness has returned, the flame around Irokerg flickers out as he stares were Grekori once stood. "You may have escaped me this time Grekori, but I will get you the next time we meet and when I do, my army will devour all of Middle-Earth." His voice rises in volume to echo throughout Mordor. As the grotesque creatures of Irokerg's army hear the last part, they start to pound in a bone chilling rhythm of malice.  
  
  
  
In a forest, a loud screech pierces through the air as Grekori appears in a flash of green flames. He heaves a great sigh, and his shoulders drupe as if a burden has been laid on them; a great burden at that. "Sorry Irokerg, but you shall not succeed for I have the means to stop you," he whispers in a weary but yet determined voice to the wind. From above and behind him, he hears a hiss.  
  
"MMmm…what a nice little morsel that came to be eaten."  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings

AN: See prologue for Disclaimers….Enjoy!!  
  
  
Chapter 1: Meetings  
  
  
A large hunting party, consisting of 12 elves, is setting up camp in a small clearing in the middle of the woods. It is a dark and starless night, not even the moon is shining down on the dark trees. The elves, though disheartened for the lack of stars, sing a song to the beloved star of all elves, Elbereth, to strengthen their hearts.  
  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
silivren penna míriel  
o menel aglar elenath!  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
nef aear, si nef aearon!  
  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel!  
o menel palan-díriel  
le nallon sí di'nguruthos!  
A tiro nin, Fanuilos!  
  
  
A! Elbereth Gilthoniel!  
silivren penna míriel  
o menel aglar elenath!  
  
  
"Lengär, Nörwithæn," a blond elf calls out as the preparations for camp are about done. Two dark haired elves that were starting a central fire came over to the blond elf standing on the edge of camp.  
  
"Taren? Legolas?" they both asked.  
  
"You two will come with to scout out the area," Legolas turns to the rest of the elves, "Illënth, you will be in charge while we scout." Legolas' old bow instructor nods in acknowledgement.  
  
The three elves then head out south of the camp. Since elvish hearing is sharper than humans', the three scouts have to move farther from the camp to ensure that there are no foul creatures lurking about that could endanger them in the midst of the night.  
  
Once they were out of hearing range of the camp, they became more alert. They cautiously make their way towards the enchanted river. The normal forest night sounds met their ears. Owls hooting, the soft pitter-patter of little feet scurrying across the earth, and a scream from a person that is arachnophobic. As one the three elves turn towards the source of the scream. They reach for their bows and nock an arrow, an instinct honed from countless battles.  
  
"That was no elf," states Lengär as he tries to pierce the darkness with his brown eyes to see what was going on.  
  
"No, you're right; it was human," Nörwithæn replies, "Only they are naïve enough to be on the other side of the border river. We should let him suffer is fate."  
  
"Nay, to be eaten by spiders is a cruel fate that I would not wish on any one," Legolas says he lowers his bow.  
  
"A cruel fate that Men deserve."  
  
"Not all Men are evil, Nörwithæn, what about Estel? He is my friend and I trust him with my life."  
  
Nörwithæn snorts, "He is the only Man that has yet to succumb to his weakness. And when he does, he will kill you, nin ? Taren."  
  
Lengär catches their attention with a sharp whistle. "If we are to save whoever it may be, we should act quickly lest we be late."   
  
Legolas nods, "Then let us be off." They quickly pass over the stepping pillars to reach the other bank of the river. From there they head off to the screaming.  
  
As they were nearing they could make out the sounds of a lone person fleeing from one of the giant spiders that live in this part of the woods. Legolas signaled the other two elves to take to the trees while he would go and help out the person.   
  
  
Grekori, weary with exhaustion, trips over a tree root. The spider hiss in joy as his prey lands at the foot of a tree. With its mouth open and fangs jutting out to capture its prey, the spider leans forward. Grekori closes his eyes and awaits his doom. But it never comes and instead he is grabbed by his shoulder and hulled around the base of the tree, just as the creature is shot down with arrows from above. The momentum of the spider makes collide with the tree.  
  
The thud startles Grekori; he stands up straight only to have his knees buckle under him from the exhaustion and excitement of all that has happened to him. As he's catching his breath and trying to put order to his chaotic thoughts, Legolas asks, "Are you alright?"  
  
Grekori slowly lifts his head up to look at his rescuer. His eyes go wide as he realizes that he is in the presence of a mythical, beautiful, ethereal, immortal elf. Grekori stutters out a weak yes to the elf's inquiry, unaware of the arrows currently aimed at his head should he prove dangerous to their prince.  
  
Legolas bends down to help Grekori up. "We must hurry Taren Legolas, I fear the stench of death with bring more foul spiders upon us," Lengär calls down the tree. On queue the screech of more spiders is heard in the distance, though Grekori can not hear them.  
  
Lengär and Nörwithæn kept to the trees to cover Legolas and Grekori as they ran along the floor of the woods. Their progress was slow because Grekori kept tripping from his exhaustion, Legolas had to half drag-half carry him towards the river.  
  
Once they reached the river, Lengär and Nörwithæn jumped down from the trees. They made for the pass but came to halt as they realized that the spiders were the least of their problems.  
  
"Yrch!!!°" Nörwithæn cried out just as black arrows started to rain down on the group. The three elves notched an arrow and took aim all within a blink of an eye. They returned fire but unfortunately they were vastly out numbered.  
  
"We must cross the river then we will be safe," Legolas said as he drapes Grekori over his shoulder and starts to cross with Lengär and Nörwithæn covering his retreat. About half way across, an orc arrow goes through Legolas open shoulder.  
  
Upon seeing this, Lengär and Nörwithæn renew their return fire with more passion. Suddenly the arrows stop, a roar of command is hollered out from beyond the trees and orcs start to stampede out on to the bank. Before they can reach the two elves, Lengär and Nörwithæn dash across the river. When they saw that their prey was gone they attempted to throw their knives over but the river was too wide and the blades fell into the enchanted water.   
  
"We made it, let's head back to camp," Nörwithæn says as he starts to lead the way. Lengär takes Grekori from Legolas so that no more strain is put on him. Grekori stares back at the river wondering how the crossed it.   
  
As they enter camp, the other elves come to aid the three elves. Grekori is brought to the fire to get something to eat and drink, while Legolas is taken over to the healer's tent to get his arm treated and make sure that there is no poison. Nörwithæn climbed a tree and perched on one of its branches so he could watch the human. Lengär goes with Grekori to guard him until Legolas comes and questions him.  
  
After having his arm bandage, Legolas heads over to the fire and sits down next to Grekori. Legolas patiently waited for him to finish his meal before he would start to ask questions.   
  
Grekori handed his platter over to an elf who was gathering them from the others also. Leans back with a hand on his stomach and a contented look on his face, "That was the best meal in days."  
  
Lengär looks surprised, "Then you must not have eaten much, for all that the meal consisted of was dried fruit, a simple broth and bread."  
Grekori's face grows sober; a distant look reaches his eyes. "No…I haven't eaten much, been to busy trying to stay alive…" Grekori gives himself a shake, "My name is Grekori, and I'm a wizard."  
  
"You're a…" Lengär starts to ask but is interrupted by the wizard.  
"Not an Istari mind you, but a wizard nonetheless." He pulls out his pipe and lights it.  
  
"My name is Legolas; the one beside you is Lengär and the other one that helped rescue you was Nörwithæn." Lengär nods his head when his name was said.  
  
"Pleasure meeting you."  
  
"What were you doing beyond the border river in my father's woods?"  
  
"I didn't mean to land here, I was in hurry and didn't have enough energy to fine tune the landing of my teleportation spell. By the way, where is here?"  
  
"You are in Mirkwood."  
  
"Ah, the realm of the wood-elves, I've been meaning to come and look upon the tell-tale woods."  
  
Lengär puts in, "You do know that Humans aren't welcomed here, right?"  
  
"Is that so?...I didn't know that."  
  
Legolas sends a look to Lengär for him to be quiet. "I will have to take you my father. He will question you further."  
  
"I have one question for you Master Elf, how was it possible to cross the river?" Beside him Lengär grins and holds back his laughter at the sound of disbelief in the wizard's voice.  
  
Legolas smiles also, "There are stepping pillars about two inches below the surface of the water. They were crafted long ago to allow those that stray beyond the river a safe passage to the other side. The water itself was enchanted by my father, King Thandiul." Legolas' gaze shifts over to Nörwithæn, "Those who are good may step into it, and those that are evil the water will burn them." His gaze moves back to Grekori as the wizard asks a question.  
  
"Why does Nörwithæn," he says in a hesitant voice, "seem to watch and glare at me?"   
  
Legolas raises an eyebrow, "I thought you only had one question." Grekori just shrugs his shoulders. "It's not just you. Nörwithæn hates all Men. I won't tell you the reason for it is not my tale to tell. But let's just say something happened that left his heart blackened towards the Race of Men." Grekori stares into the fire and thinks about Nörwithæn. "You should get some rest, for at dawn tomorrow we head for my father's hall."  
  
"How far away is the palace?"  
  
"It's a two day journey from here," Lengär says. "But don't worry; the time will fly by when you're in the midst of elves."  
  
Everyone goes to sleep save the three who are on watch duty. As Nörwithæn's glaze over in the fashion of sleep for elves, his thoughts drift to Legolas on how he can be so trusting of a treacherous race. With that, Nörwithæn falls asleep still perched in the tree.  
  
  
TBC  
  
Taren = Prince  
Nin = my  
Yrch = Orc  
  
AN: Constructive Criticism is welcomed. 


End file.
